


[Podfic of] Personal Item

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] The Hingsight series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I PROMISE NOT TO GET SHOT AGAIN <3 <3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Personal Item

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Item](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256854) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> A huge thanks to audrey1nd for beta listening and to reena_jenkins for the wonderful cover art!

Title: Personal Item

Author: Rageprufrock

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

beta listeners: audrey1nd

Cover Artist: reena_jenkins

Pairing: Rodney McKay/ John Sheppard

Length: 00:24:52

Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y3ht4t3tta43ora/personal_item.mp3) [M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/ip6iejd2qto2cdq/SGA_-_Hindsight_series.m4b) of the whole series


End file.
